There are numerous challenges to designing apparel to effectively manage a wearer's perspiration and cooling during exertion. Different areas of a wearer's body perspire at varied rates and further, activity type may affect perspiration patterns. Apparel worn during exercise or activity may vary in contact areas with the wearer, which affects the cooling mechanism.